Transmutatum
by Uhura
Summary: Quando velhos mestres das Transfigurações resolvem mudar algumas coisinhas... Albus/Minerva!
1. Capítulo I

CAPITULO I

O que vinha acontecendo entre nós era assustador e, ao mesmo tempo, irresistível. Por mais que negasse, já não era novidade que aqueles plácidos olhos azuis me fizessem fraquejar as pernas. Mas agora era de verdade, não eram só devaneios tolos. Tornamo-nos amigos logo quando voltei à Hogwarts para assumir Transfigurações, e com o passar dos anos, só fizemos ficar cada vez mais próximos. Não sou capaz de dizer quando exatamente comecei a nutrir por ele sentimentos para além do respeito e carinho que cultivava já desde a época de aluna, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fui perdendo o interesse em novos relacionamentos conforme íamos estreitando nossa amizade. O fato é que aconteceu de modo tão gradual que, quando me dei conta, já o amava de todo, profunda e completamente, e não podia pensar em nenhum outro homem com o qual pudesse ou quisesse dividir minha vida. Por muito tempo tentei fugir desses sentimentos, das sensações que despertava em mim e das fantasias que de repente me acometiam, a mim parecia tudo uma grande loucura, mas então, uma noite, algo... aconteceu.

Albus resolveu me acompanhar até a Torre da Grifinória. Não seria a primeira vez. Deu-me o braço e seguimos caminhando muito tranquilamente, conversando, rindo baixo. Ele sempre conseguia (como ainda consegue e, creio, conseguirá sempre) me fazer rir, mesmo nos dias mais difíceis. Havia algo de diferente naquela noite, nele, em seus modos. Mas, por mais que ele fosse muito excêntrico e até mesmo espalhafatoso em alguns aspectos, em outros podia ser, se quisesse, muito discreto, por isso eu não soube apontar exatamente onde estava a diferença, apenas senti que estava. Hoje, até mesmo me atrevo a dizer que aquele quê estranho se dava por ele dissimular um mui grande nervosismo. Oh, sim, estava, de certa forma, ansioso, pois já planejava o momento seguinte. E eu, totalmente alheia a isso, simplesmente apreciei sua companhia, como de costume.

Quando alcançamos a porta que me levaria a meus aposentos, soltei seu braço e me voltei a ele para me despedir. Disse-lhe boa noite. Ele, por sua vez, muito cavalheiresco, tomou minha mão, e fez que a beijaria, respondendo-me com outro boa noite, que me pareceu um tanto rouco e bastante sedutor. Esse simples gesto de me beijar a mão sempre me deixava encantada, não importando quantas vezes o repetisse ou de que modos formais o fizesse. O fato é que, nessa noite específica, seus lábios nunca chegaram a tocar as costas da minha mão. Ao meio, ele estancou os movimentos, e então, levantando os olhos e os pregando aos meus, tomou um ar maroto, e mui rapidamente transformou o gesto em outro, se aproximando como uma flecha e colando seus lábios aos meus. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, da forma que fosse, ele se afastou e, com um sorriso, já não tão travesso, mas agora muito doce, girou sobre os calcanhares e sumiu no corredor.

Eu devo ter levado minutos até me lembrar de respirar novamente. Sentia o rosto queimar e o coração em total e absoluto descompasso. Abri a porta com a mão trêmula e, entrando, a fechei atrás de mim. Lembro-me de ter levado as mãos aos lábios e de ter rido, incrédula. Talvez o riso mais gostoso que já dei na minha vida. Encontrei particular dificuldade em alcançar o sono. Cada desejo reprimido veio à tona, invadindo-me os pensamentos todos de uma vez só. Resisti herculeamente a escorregar os dedos e tocar a mim mesma, coisa que há muito e muito tempo não me ocorria de fazer. Fiquei apenas bebendo daquele arrepio ao pé do estômago até finalmente conseguir adormecer.

No dia seguinte, me perguntei se não tinha sido um sonho. Cheguei ao Salão Principal, para o café da manhã, com o peito disparado. Assumi meu lugar ao seu lado. Trocamos sorrisos. Encabulados, acabamos por conversar muito menos que de costume. A certa altura, por debaixo da mesa, ele pegou minha mão. Eu correspondi, assim por um momento, apertando-lhe os dedos de leve, acariciando-os com o polegar. Soltamo-nos logo, receosos de que alguém nos flagrasse. De repente tínhamos um pequeno e delicioso segredo, só nosso. E eu estava ainda muito enlevada pelos ares da novidade para pensar em que tudo aquilo implicava e em onde poderia dar. Em menos de 24h e três gestos mui simples, tudo entre nós parecia diferente, novo e mágico.

* * *

N/A: Reviews? Muito curto? Os planos são poucos capítulos, todos desse tamanho, vamos ver :)


	2. Capítulo II

CAPITULO II

Conforme foram se passando os dias, comecei a perceber quão perigoso era tudo aquilo. Éramos colegas, e mais, éramos amigos. Éramos grandes amigos. E se de repente nos déssemos conta de que não queríamos nada daquilo? E se de repente nos arrependêssemos ou se simplesmente, por qualquer motivo, não desse certo? Não seria possível voltar no tempo. Não seria possível apagar o que fosse dito ou "virar a página" como se faz com alguns relacionamentos. Porque, ainda que acabasse, continuaríamos nos vendo, nos falando, trabalhando juntos... e nem eu queria que fosse diferente! Não podia (como até hoje não posso) imaginar minha vida sem Albus Dumbledore. Então, de repente, parecia mui racional simplesmente manter a estável e polida amizade que já tínhamos, e que funcionava muito bem para ambos. Por que mais? Por que ir além? Por que arriscar?

Eu nunca soube dizer o porquê, mas a cada olhar que ele me dava, eu sentia como se não pudesse ser diferente. Era mais forte que eu. Como se minhas pernas me fizessem caminhar na direção dele contra minha própria vontade.

Por vezes achava inacreditável que o mago mais poderoso depois de Merlin quisesse a mim, justo a mim. Eu que nunca fui a mais atraente das mulheres, que nunca fui a mais sedutora, e que, queira ou não, já não era moça. Eu tinha espontaneamente entregado o frescor da minha juventude por algo de mais valia, trabalhando árdua e incessantemente com diversas áreas das Transfigurações, estudando mil teorias e visitando mil escolas até que, por fim, pudesse dizer: "estou pronta para lecionar". Nunca me arrependi de ter conduzido minha vida por esses caminhos, nunca me arrependi de ter dado meu sangue por Hogwarts, virado noites metida em meu trabalho, mas isso fazia de mim o tipo de mulher a que os homens não costumam olhar duas vezes. E isso, até então, não me incomodava, mas agora... algo estava diferente dentro de mim.

Olhei a mim mesma no espelho e... finalmente me dei conta de que eu estava velha. Minha pele já não era macia como antes, e o tempo tinha cavado nela uns mui finos sulcos e pintado manchas. O viço de meu corpo já se tinha ido. Olhando-me, senti vergonha de meus seios, de meu quadril, de minhas pernas... todas as curvas de meu corpo agora tinham outras formas. Há muito tempo eu não olhava pra mim, e foi um choque me encontrar tão diferente do que me lembrava. A mim pareceu que essas novas formas não poderiam agradar homem nenhum, mas eu... eu queria agradá-lo. Queria que me desejasse como eu o desejava. E se, me vendo, não me achasse atraente? E se eu não pudesse despertar nele aquele tipo de querer sobre o qual não temos real controle?

Parecia loucura tentar. Era apostar alto demais. Eu sentia medo e mui profunda insegurança. Mas então, de repente, ele aparecia e sorria pra mim, e se derretia toda a proteção que eu desesperadamente tentava construir à minha volta.

Era época de exames em Hogwarts e tudo estava muito corrido, havia os NOMs e os NIEMs para organizar, as provas de fins de ano... Como resultado, por duas semanas quase não pudemos ficar sozinhos, e eu, no fundo, agradecia por isso. Sentia falta, é claro, de nossas partidas de xadrez, de nossas conversas, mesmo da simples presença dele no mesmo ambiente. Era doloroso ficar longe. Mesmo assim, por duas vezes inventei desculpas para não ficarmos a sós. Mas o tempo dos exames passou, e já não havia mais porque não nos sentarmos novamente para o chá ou tirarmos um tempo para caminhar juntos. Ele, na primeira oportunidade, pediu que eu fosse a seu escritório. "Eu gostaria de conversar", ele disse, durante o almoço. E eu, dissimulando meus medos, concordei. Prometi encontrá-lo ao fim da tarde, depois de minha aula com o terceiro ano, que seria a última do dia. Em resposta ele apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça e me olhando um pouco mais demoradamente que o de costume. Naquele dia, ali mesmo na mesa dos professores, pouco antes de deixar o Salão, ele tocou minha mão novamente, dessa vez por cima da mesa, e o meu palpite é de que eu tenha corado, porque logo depois, para meu completo constrangimento, Hooch sussurrou algo a Pomfrey e trocaram risinhos. Até então eu não tinha parado para pensar nas implicações sociais que pudessem decorrer dessa nova situação. O envolvimento de membros do corpo docente ou funcionários da escola era desencorajado pelo Conselho, que temia o nepotismo, antes tão costumeiro. Fosse como fosse, obriguei a mim mesma a me livrar desses pensamentos. Não queria me pôr ainda mais tensa. _Envolvimento... envolvimento amoroso..._ nem mesmo estávamos envolvidos romanticamente! Bem, ainda não. É certo que eu o amava, ah, como amava! E ele parecia retribuir meus sentimentos...

Deus! Albus retribuía meus sentimentos! Eu estava entrando em sala de aula quando esse pensamento me invadiu a mente. "Albus me ama", quando eu repeti mentalmente, meu velho coração não aguentou, se desesperou em seu ritmo, e um terrível e insistente sorriso brotou em meus lábios, e de lá parecia não querer sair de jeito nenhum! Logo os alunos começaram a entrar, e tive que lhes dar as costas, fingindo organizar alguns pergaminhos no armário, porque simplesmente não podia parar de sorrir.

Finalmente me contive, obrigando-me a assumir a mui sóbria e polida expressão de sempre, e então dei início à aula. Os alunos, é claro, não são estúpidos, eles devem ter percebido meus ares de repentina alegria, e sim, é claro, tive de repreendê-los pelas conversinhas paralelas mais vezes que o de costume. Mesmo assim, e por mais que até hoje me pareça censurável, acabei, naquele dia, concedendo à Corvinal e à Lufa-Lufa mais pontos que jamais antes. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não! Não responda!

Conforme as horas foram passando, fui me pondo mais e mais ansiosa por nosso encontro. Alguns de meus medos se expandiram, outros foram se convertendo em um anseio desesperado. Eu precisava vê-lo. Eu precisava vê-lo o quanto antes. Eu queria estar com ele. Estava apavorada, pensando mil coisas que ele poderia me dizer, pensando mil coisas que poderiam sair errado, mas... por mais que horríveis hipóteses pipocassem em minha mente, ainda assim... eu queria estar com ele, eu queria ouvi-lo, queria... pelas barbas de Merlin! eu queria beijá-lo novamente!

Depois de minha última aula, terceiro ano, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, passei vários minutos no banheiro, encarando a água corrente. Eu estava tão ansiosa que as palmas de minhas mãos suavam. Eu as mergulhei na água fria da torneira, lavei meu rosto, ajeitei meus óculos e então me encarei no espelho, pensando se devia fazer algo diferente com meu cabelo, que ia metido no mesmo coque apertado de todo dia. O mais inacreditável é que, de repente, me achei bonita. Sorri a mim mesma. E assim, com um formigamento engraçado no estômago, segui para a mais pequena das torres, onde se encontrava o escritório de meu tão querido diretor.

* * *

N/A: Capítulos! Yey! Reviews! Yey! Sigam acompanhando! :D


	3. Capítulo III

CAPÍTULO III

Passei pelas gárgulas e as escadas me levaram até a sua porta. Bati de leve, esperando ouvir lá de dentro o tão familiar "Entre", mas, em vez disso, ele próprio, girando a maçaneta, a abriu, e, com os olhos cintilantes, me convidou a entrar.

— Como foram as aulas? — ele perguntou, fechando a porta.

— Tranquilas... mais fiz entregar notas, aquele fechamento, você sabe. Surgiram alguns bons apontamentos em classe, conferi alguns pontos. Foi bastante produtivo.

— Tivemos uma boa taxa de aprovação neste ano. Estava dando uma olhada nos resultados dos NIEMs e o desempenho de alguns alunos se mostrou grata surpresa. — ele sorriu, fazendo um gesto para que eu me sentasse. Aceitei a sugestão e tomei assento em seu pequeno sofá, que não ficava distante da lareira. Tínhamos passado bons momentos ali, jogando xadrez e conversando. Ele pegou uma espécie de baleiro de cristal, cheio de penas de açúcar; costumava sentar na poltrona, logo à frente, mas dessa vez veio se sentar ao meu lado. Ao meu lado, bem próximo a mim.

— Apenas 10 dias para o fim do ano letivo. — ele disse — Já tem planos para as férias? — e antes que eu pudesse responder, como que mudando de assunto, ele me ofereceu, com um gesto, uma pena de açúcar.

—Não, obrigada.

—Ah, vamos, Minerva, você sempre diz não. Deixe-me fazer sua tarde mais doce. — encaramo-nos e ele me sorriu de um modo tão carinhoso que não tive como resistir. Peguei uma.

— Sobre as férias... eu não sei. Talvez simplesmente fique por aqui... — eu disse de forma lenta e distraída, desviando meus olhos para algum lugar do tapete. Levei a pena à boca e a senti derreter sobre minha língua. Discretamente, molhei os lábios, tentando me livrar do açucarado. Ele continuava me encarando, comecei a me sentir encabulada. Sem jeito, mas sorrindo, eu disse — O que foi?

Ele não respondeu. Eu acabei o olhando nos olhos mais uma vez. O encontrei perigosamente próximo. Senti os batimentos de meu coração se acelerarem. Ele, devagar, chegou mais perto. Não sei por que, não sei se foi consciente ou não, mas recuei, mantendo o espaço que havia entre nós. Eu estava nervosa. Percebendo meu gesto, ele estancou, como que despertando. Expressão em seu rosto se transformou. Ele, fechou os olhos, constrangido. Tentou sorrir. E eu, me dando conta do que tinha feito, tentei desesperadamente me corrigir:

— Albus...

— Por favor, me desculpe. — ele se afastou. A expressão no rosto era bastante neutra agora, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que estava triste, desapontado e constrangido. Uma sensação fria e desagradável me revirou o estômago. Deus, não era nada daquilo! Eu jamais quis dizer...!

—Albus, eu...!

Ele se levantou, e eu, em desespero, também me pus em pé. Não sei direito como aconteceu, só me lembro de meus dedos se mergulhando em sua barba e o puxando para perto de mim novamente. Estou bem certa de que ele se surpreendeu. Eu mesma me surpreendi comigo. Eu o beijei. Eu mesma o fiz. Não me permiti pensar duas vezes. Quando separamos nossos lábios, não nos afastamos mais que o suficiente para olhar um nos olhos do outro. Eu, finalmente me lembrando de soltar sua barba, fui afrouxando os dedos, um pouco encabulada. Ele sorriu, e me deu um novo pequeno beijo. E depois outro. E depois outro. Então, ainda entre beijos, levou uma mão ao meu braço, outra ao meu rosto. Correu os dedos desta por meu pescoço e na direção de minha nuca, me fazendo sentir um arrepio na espinha. Ele riu. A essa altura, eu já tinha as mãos pousadas sobre seu peito. Ele me deu um novo beijo, dessa vez mais demorado. Senti sua língua sobre meus lábios e deixei escapar um suspiro. Ele, divertido, mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior, disse, sem se afastar:

— Hm, pena de açúcar.

Eu ri, me aproximando mais, apreciando seu cheiro, seu calor... e ele me envolveu em seus braços. Há quantos anos não sonhava com isso? Quantas vezes não tinha nos imaginado assim próximos? Passamos um, dois, cinco minutos assim, quem pode dizer? Era simplesmente delicioso. Depois de ainda mais alguns momentos, ele se desvencilhou de meu abraço, pegou minhas mãos e as levou para perto de seu peito, dizendo:

— Sei que só sou um velho biruta, ao menos é o que dizem... mas, se me quiser, Minerva... serei _seu_ velho biruta.

Eu ri, absolutamente encantada.

— Eu sempre o quis. E sempre fui sua.

Beijamo-nos. E passamos o resto da tarde juntos. Sobretudo conversando e trocando pequenos carinhos. Era tudo tão especial! Concordamos em não contar nada a ninguém, ao menos não de início. Mais tarde, naquele dia, fomos ao Salão Principal para o jantar, e foi mais fácil dissimular do que eu imaginava. Depois do jantar, ele, mui cavalheiro, me estendeu o braço novamente, se oferecendo para me acompanhar até a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

N/A: Aos que estão acompanhando, meu muito obrigada! Esse capítulo foi particularmente complicado pra mim, foi difícil decidir o que era mais adequado para o momento e foi difícil (como sempre é) me conter pra não fazer algo excessivamente meloso, hahaha. Bem, eu contrapartida, o próximo já está todo na cabeça :P espero que estejam curtindo. Eu estava receosa de começar algo em capítulos, mas está bem legal dar continuidade. :D


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPITULO IV

Conforme nos aproximávamos de nosso destino, eu ia ficando mais ansiosa. Eu me senti tão jovem de novo, tão cheia de vida! Hoje, quando penso nisso, acho muito curioso. Há tão pouco nem mesmo me ocorria mais... e então, de repente, tantos pensamentos... Céus! Enquanto caminhávamos, por três vezes olhei em volta muito discretamente, considerando a possibilidade de encostá-lo em uma daquelas paredes de pedra. Fantasias, é claro, eu jamais faria realmente, mas... é engraçado o poder que as fantasias têm de provocar reações no nosso corpo...

Chegamos à minha porta e eu estava tão certa de que ele passaria aquela noite comigo que, quando ele me beijou e depois disse boa noite, para então simplesmente dar meia volta e me deixar ali, sozinha, não pude... dizer nada. Não esperava por isso. Tentei sorrir, mas não sei se consegui, estava pasma. Foi um pouco frustrante, eu admito. O dia foi maravilhoso, mas aquele momento... Acabei mergulhada em um banho frio, (também) literalmente. Depois achei estúpido e com um feitiço simples aqueci a água. Passei um bom tempo no banho, e acabei conseguindo me convencer de que era muito natural que ele quisesse ir devagar. Não só natural, mas... desejável, o mais acertado a fazer. É verdade que já nos conhecíamos há... o que? 32 anos? Mas primeiro foi meu professor, depois fomos colegas, amigos... Aquela tarde foi a primeira em que, efetivamente... eu não sei como chamar, foi algo como um primeiro encontro. Dando-me conta disso, senti vergonha por ter desejado que ele ficasse. "Que tipo de mulher faz um convite desses no primeiro encontro?". Mergulhei a cabeça na água banheira. Não, é claro que eu não convidaria, mas se ele por acaso sugerisse... E, alcançando novamente a varinha, voltei a água para a temperatura fria do início.

No dia seguinte, passamos novamente algum tempo juntos, mas Albus tinha trabalho a fazer e resolvi ajudá-lo, como era de costume. Afinal, eu era sua vice. Estivemos próximos, mas trabalhando, ocupados com assuntos burocráticos e administrativos da Escola, então não foi como no dia anterior. Ainda que, é claro, eventualmente tenhamos trocado beijos (os retratos dos ex-diretores fingiam cochilar, então resolvemos fingir que acreditávamos) e que ele tenha dito várias coisas doces que me faziam cada vez mais encantada. Depois do jantar, ele mais uma vez me acompanhou até a Torre da Grifinória, e mais uma vez me deixou sozinha tão rapidamente que mal pude dizer boa noite. Eu novamente repeti a mim mesma que era cedo demais, e tive uma boa noite de sono.

Os dias foram passando e fomos construindo uma espécie de rotina. Víamo-nos durante as refeições, como sempre, e tirávamos algum tempo para passar na companhia um do outro pela tarde, de acordo, sobretudo, com o que o horário de minhas aulas nos permitia. Era a última semana e logo teríamos muito tempo livre, então estávamos muito tranquilos. Ele começou a me acompanhar depois do jantar todos os dias, e isso despertou a atenção de alguns colegas e mesmo de alguns alunos mais curiosos. Era algo que me preocupava um pouco, mas não a ponto de pedir que ele parasse. O fato é que noite após noite minha expectativa por... hm, um contato mais íntimo... se reacendia. E noite após noite eu me frustrava.

Passaram-se 6, 7, 8 dias... as aulas acabaram e os alunos estavam para deixar o castelo no dia seguinte. E eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. Teve uma tarde em que Albus pousou a mão sobre meu joelho por um momento, mas apenas para, imediatamente em seguida, tirá-la novamente. Beijávamo-nos, é claro, e eventualmente nos abraçávamos, trocávamos pequenos carinhos, e era tudo muito prazeroso, mas, de certa forma, casto. Todos aqueles medos do início começaram a voltar. Não era atraente o bastante? Ele não me desejava? Não desejava algo a mais? Eu não me sentia à vontade para tomar a iniciativa, a mim parecia que isso não competia a uma mulher (obrigada, senhor meu pai, pela educação machista; pude me livrar de uma série de conceitos que me pôs na mente, e por isso construí minha carreira e conquistei minha independência, mas... mas outros muitos ficaram, feliz ou infelizmente), e eu tinha medo de que ele... de repente, ele me visse como uma... eu não sei, impudica, desavergonhada qualquer. É claro que era uma grande tolice, mas eram pensamentos que eu não podia evitar.

Bem, era a oitava noite, e ele me acompanhava, fazia uns gracejos. Já avistando a porta, me ocorreu que talvez... só talvez... ele estivesse mesmo esperando por uma iniciativa minha. O fato é que era mui cavalheiro, mui gentil, talvez pensasse que eu pensava que era muito cedo... ou qualquer bobagem dessas. Ah, fosse como fosse, eu estava mesmo cansada de esperar. Eu, é claro, não o arrastaria para dentro, eu só...

— Boa noite, minha querida.

Antes que ele me beijasse e sumisse instantaneamente, eu perguntei:

— Albus, gostaria de entrar? — eu não tinha pensado no que falar, mas depois que disse, me pareceu muito apropriado, quer dizer... "gostaria de entrar?" não soava como "gostaria de passar a noite comigo?", mesmo assim... abria a possibilidade.

Ele demorou um pouco a responder, parecia receoso, e isso me tirou um pouco da segurança, mas não o suficiente para voltar atrás.

— Tem certeza? Não está muito tarde? — ele perguntou, enfim.

Eu apenas abri a porta e dei espaço para que ele passasse. Em pensamentos, uma vozinha repetia "sim, está terrivelmente tarde, é melhor ficar por aqui mesmo esta noite" e foi difícil não sorrir nesse momento. Vendo que ele não se mexia, o resto de minha segurança murchou.

— Tudo bem se não quiser. Podemos nos ver amanhã. — tentei não parecer triste ou aborrecida.

— ...Ah... eu... — ele sorriu — Não, eu adoraria.

Então ele entrou, e, com um friozinho na barriga, eu fechei a porta.

* * *

N/A: Gente, muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eu estou muito contente que estejam gostando :) de verdade. Eu queria que me dessem uma mãozinha agora. Eu tenho duas possibilidades para o próximo capítulo, e não consigo me decidir. Agora em seguida vem (doritos? xD) uma bela noite de amor (L), eu posso descrevê-la em forma de capítulo extra, vamos dizer, de um modo que a não-leitura não comprometa o entendimento do resto da história (então, se um leitor não se sentisse à vontade o bastante pra ler, poderia simplesmente pular)... oooou posso deixar implícito. O que vocês preferem?


	5. Capítulo V

Aviso: Esse capítulo contém insinuações de sexo. Nada muito descritivo não, mas... sempre bom avisar né? Heh... aliás, desculpem a demora pela atualização.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

A porta dava para uma saleta, uma espécie de antessala que se ligava a meu quarto. Nessa antessala ficavam uma pequena escrivaninha, meus livros, alguns retratos antigos, alguns poucos objetos de decoração, uma lareira, uma mesa de centro, um tapete (presente de uma velha tia, muito antigo... que, aliás, ainda tenho, agora no quarto) e um pequeno sofá de dois lugares que, na verdade eu tinha transfigurado em sofá há poucos dias, originalmente ele era uma poltrona vermelha, onde costumava me sentar para ler.

Albus, muito curioso, tratou de observar tudo e tecer alguns comentários mui elogiosos. Eu perguntei se gostaria de beber alguma coisa. Não sei como sua resposta pôde então me surpreender, hoje me parece perfeitamente óbvia. O fato é que eu pensava em lhe oferecer uma taça de vinho, talvez, mas ele me respondeu, com os olhos acesos:

– Chocolate quente com pequenos _marshmallows_, suspiros e biscoitos!

Eu, é claro, ri. Mas bebemos chocolate quente e comemos suspiros e biscoitos sentados no meu pequeno sofá, enquanto conversávamos e assistíamos o fogo crepitar na lareira. Eu estava me sentindo tão confortável e tão próxima dele, que, creio, devo ter transparecido meu desapontamento quando me disse:

– Já está tarde... talvez eu deva ir...

Encaramo-nos por um momento. Eu abri a boca, tentei falar qualquer coisa, pedir que ficasse, mas não consegui. Talvez por ver minha expressão mudada, eu não sei... ele completou:

– ...a menos que... não ache muito... – tímido! Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore tímido! Até então eu julgava inconcebível, mas não poderia contestar o que meus olhos me mostravam – ...hm... impróprio... que... que eu fique... – ele corou!

Vendo-o corar, não só readquiri a confiança que tinha perdido nos últimos dias, como adquiri ainda um tanto que eu não tinha. Ele tinha falado como alguém que gostaria de ficar, e eu... eu me senti no controle da situação. De repente, então, sem pensar, as palavras saltaram de minha boca de um modo... Soaram firmes, determinadas.

– Fique, por favor.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, agradável silêncio. Seus olhos se encheram de ternura e ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Então sorriu. E foi um de seus sorrisos mais lindos! Beijou-me tão carinhosamente... e de repente pareceu muito natural que eu passasse os braços em torno de seu pescoço e acabássemos nos recostando no sofá. Não demorou a que as coisas ficassem mais, hm, _quentes_, como você pode imaginar. Já fazia tanto que tempo que não sentia certos arrepios que foi como... redescobri-los. No começo ele estava ainda tímido, e eu, para minha própria surpresa, nem tanto. Quando ele finalmente começou a se soltar e me beijar de uma forma que... Deus, admito, nunca tinha sido beijada... eu perguntei a ele se gostaria de ir à minha cama. E, como que recuperando aquela timidez do início, ele ficou me encarando, sem resposta, as mãos ainda sobre meu seio e minha coxa, mas agora paralisadas, o rosto em brasa.

– Aham... – ele acabou soltando, por fim.

Eu sorri, peguei sua mão e o conduzi até o quarto. Dessa vez ele não teve tempo de olhar em volta. O fiz tirar a capa e, entre beijos, o empurrei na direção da cama. Já deitado, ele, em voz fraca, disse:

– Minerva...

Vendo-me ignorar, ele repetiu.

– Min...

Eu não disse nada, mas interrompi o que estava fazendo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Há... hm... uma coisa que...

Eu, tentando entender o motivo do súbito embaraço, ainda que, por estar sobre ele, sentisse mui claramente o início de uma ereção por debaixo das vestes, perguntei, depois de depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e sem me afastar demais:

– Você precisa... de uma poção...?

– Não! – ele enrubesceu, surpreso – não, eu não... hm... – não pude me conter e voltei a beijá-lo.

– Min...

– Hm?

– Sabe, faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que eu...

– Eu também.

– Min... uh... há uma... uma outra coisa... hm... – ele tentou uma última vez, mas... eu estava tão... _entretida... _que não pude ouvi-lo. Ele acabou por desistir ou se esquecer do que tinha a dizer. Concentrou-se em se livrar das roupas e me puxar para mais e mais perto. Lembro mui bem da sensação da pele de nossos corpos se tocando pela primeira vez, com ele se deitando sobre mim... a barba fazendo cócegas... pequenas gotas de suor correndo sobre a pele... o som ruidoso de sua respiração... seus sussurros me repetindo que era linda...


	6. Capítulo VI

CAPÍTULO VI

Acordei em seus braços. Ele ainda dormia. Por vários minutos, não me mexi, apenas me deixei apreciar a deliciosa sensação de estar abraçada a ele debaixo das cobertas. Percebi os batimentos de seu coração, o calor da sua pele, o modo tranquilo como respirava, fazendo o peito se mexer bem devagar. Senti sua barba entre nossos corpos, seus cabelos, suas pernas enlaçadas às minhas... e uma paz... uma paz tão imensa que a pensei interminável. Meu pequeno momento infinito. Não sei quanto tempo durou, terminou com ele desperto, acariciando meus cabelos. Então me afastei um pouco, só o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Tinha o rosto como o de um menino. Um menino de 100 anos, pois sim. Meu menino. Meu. E me sorria lindamente. Beijou-me o topo da cabeça e me aconchegou ainda mais.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, em silêncio. Mas, a certa altura, ele me murmurou algo que me fez me apoiar sobre um dos braços para olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Nunca tinha estado com uma mulher antes...

– ...o quê? – não, isso soava absurdo. E, pelos Céus! ele não fazia amor como um virgem!... apesar de... apesar de ter se atrapalhado uma vez ou duas... mas... não! Impossível! Completa e absolutamente!

Ele ficou sem jeito. Levou um tempo para explicar o que o deixaria ainda mais sem jeito.

– Eu... nunca ti nha... feito... isso... _com uma mulher_...

Pisquei, sem saber o que dizer... entreabrindo meus lábios... os meus cabelos soltos caindo sobre os ombros.

– Você se lembra... – ele fez uma pequena pausa, talvez tomando coragem – do que lhe contei sobre... Gellert Grindelwald?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

– Bem, isso já muito tempo, é claro, mas... não... – ele segurou a respiração, para então soltar de uma vez só – não fomos apenas amigos...

Pus-me boquiaberta.

– Deus!... – sim, eu estava chocada, e vendo isso, ele instintivamente se encolheu; uma ruga um pouco mais acentuada brotou em sua testa – ...Albus, como deve ter sido difícil! Tudo... tudo aquilo... o modo como...

Vendo por onde eu conduzia minha linha de raciocínio, ele me interrompeu, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

– Sim, mas... não... não é o ponto... – ele deixou escapar um suspiro – o que eu quero dizer é que, bem... eu... tive outros relacionamentos, alguns mais profundos que outros... mas... eu... eu nunca... – então suspirou e ele me olhou nos olhos – Você é a primeira mulher da minha vida. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Nenhuma outra... Eu... eu nunca antes... quis tanto... Eu... eu... amo você, Minerva. Eu amo você.

Eu finalmente tornei a relaxar. E, sorrindo, me deixei deitar em seus braços mais uma vez. Ele me abraçou. Sua voz estava tão cheia de emoção que... senti meus olhos marejarem.

– Eu fiquei confuso no início – ele continuou – e tive medo. Levei muito tempo para finalmente conseguir dar o primeiro passo. E quando você... me correspondeu... ah! eu fiquei tão feliz, Minerva! Como há muitos e muitos anos não me sentia! Eu estou tão feliz! – eu estava de olhos fechados quando o ouvi dizer isso, mas soube que ele estava sorrindo – Eu não sabia direito até onde eu... poderia ir. Mas agora sei. Com você, posso ir ao infinito, posso ouvir o cantar dos anjos e posso dançar na Lua. Quero passar todas as minhas noites com você, pelo resto da minha vida.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, apenas sorrindo, sentindo a presença um do outro. Então eu disse, em meio a um pequeno riso:

– Sabe, a ideia me agrada.

Então novamente me afastei, me erguendo um pouco, agora me pondo sobre ele e o encarando nos olhos mui profundamente.

– Eu amo você, Albus. Amo você há anos. – então só sorri, bem certa de que não era preciso dizer mais nada além disso.

Esse foi outro instante que pareceu durar horas, deliciosas e intermináveis horas. Até que, então, ele, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo de um jeito mui traquina, me laçasse pela cintura e rolasse para o lado, ficando por cima.

Não comparecemos ao café da manhã no Salão Principal naquele dia, e chegamos atrasados ao almoço, o que me deixou particularmente tensa, já que era a última refeição antes da partida dos alunos. Vários de nossos colegas, é claro, perceberam sem nenhuma dificuldade o que estava acontecendo e nos lançaram olhares particularmente brilhantes. Ele improvisou um pequeno discurso de despedida, no meio da qual captei pelo menos duas insinuações dirigidas a mim, que, creio, ninguém mais entendeu e que devem ter ido para a lista de coisas excêntricas e aparentemente sem propósito que Albus costuma repetir por aí.

* * *

N/A: OMG! Eu realmente fiz isso?


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora... o site andou com problemas, estou há dias tentando postar sem sucesso... Enfim, aí está, capítulo final! Estou bem contente por terminar essa, há anos não concluía uma long, foi bem legal. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam, que leram e/ou deixaram reviews. Obrigada e um grande abraço!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Passamos boa parte das férias daquele ano em Stirling, na antiga "residência dos McGonagall"... minha casa, por herança. Soa engraçado dizer, sobretudo porque jamais nos casamos oficialmente, mas... aqueles dias longe de Hogwarts foram quase como uma lua-de-mel. Pudemos esquecer todo o resto e simplesmente apreciar a companhia um do outro, sem nenhum receio, preocupação ou limitação. Mais tarde teríamos, e sabíamos muito bem, de lidar com o fato de que não era seguro nem conveniente que nosso relacionamento fosse exposto aos olhos de todos. Mais tarde. Não naquele momento. Naquele momento éramos só nós dois. E, bem, um par de elfos-domésticos, que, diga-se de passagem, ficaram radiantes com alguma presença humana, alguém a quem servir.

Albus ficou particularmente encantado e curioso com... bem, absolutamente tudo. Cada cômodo, cada pequeno objeto, cada retrato antigo, cada flor do jardim e cada livro da biblioteca... Foi onde cresci e, o tendo lá comigo, pude compartilhar cada lembrança, cada história... minhas pequenas peripécias infantis, minhas descobertas, e, desse modo, me senti entregar-me profunda e completamente ao meu... marido, porque assim o considerei desde então, independente do que digam os papéis ou do que (não) saibam os outros. Enfim, foram dias deliciosos. Que infelizmente acabaram logo. O fim das férias ia se aproximando, Albus ia se entristecendo por lembrar que já não poderíamos nos tratar da mesma forma a qualquer momento ou em qualquer lugar.

E, quando voltamos, foi realmente difícil. Sobretudo durante os primeiros dias. Tínhamos nos desacostumado a chamar um ao outro de "diretor", "professora" ou mesmo "meu caro". Dali em diante, tive de policiar cada palavra minha, para não chamá-lo de "meu querido" ou "meu amor" na frente de colegas ou alunos. Tive de me reabituar com os modos polidos, com o não tocá-lo, com o não olhá-lo demais. Antes de sairmos de férias, ainda era fácil fazer de conta de... não o amava perdidamente. Mas depois... passei a me sentir tão sua mulher que... certos tratamentos, certos gestos... tudo saía de modo absolutamente natural. Estava além do que eu pudesse chamar de intenções. Simplesmente acontecia. Eu simplesmente o olhava com carinho, simplesmente tinha cuidados, simplesmente era impulsionada para perto. Tudo isso, muitas vezes, sem me dar conta. E ele, é claro, também. Mas acostumamo-nos. Aprendemos e lidar. Educamo-nos.

Depois de devidamente controlados os gestos, começamos, aos poucos, a achar graça em certos tratamentos exageradamente formais. Depois, a sós, ele costumava me repetir em circunstancias e tons diversos as mesmas palavras que me tinha dito mais cedo. Ao mesmo modo, acabava eu por não resistir a, sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido, chamá-lo de diretor e requisitar uma entrevista a tratar de certos assuntos de ordem e urgência absolutamente graves.

Anos se passaram. E, ainda que por vezes nos frustrasse, a ambos, a situação, em outras vezes parecia muito aceitável, até mesmo divertida. De vez em quando se espalhavam "rumores", que acabam sendo esquecidos sem muita demora. Por vezes nos perguntavam ou faziam pequenas insinuações, a que, fingindo constrangimento e surpresa, eu respondia que não, em tempo algum! Alguns de nossos amigos mais próximos acabaram descobrindo, seja por deslize nosso ou... ah, Deus, certa vez fomos pegos. Albus resolveu me fazer uma visita entre uma aula e outra. Ele encostou a porta, mas não a trancou. Beijávamo-nos, felizmente de modo bastante decoroso, quando Filius entrou, a tratar comigo qualquer coisa sobre alguns de meus grifinórios. Grande sorte ter sido ele e não um dos alunos. Também Hooch descobriu. Ela jogou verde e eu caí, como uma grande tola! A Pomfrey eu acabei contando, era minha melhor amiga, até hoje o é. Horace sempre desconfiou, mas, creio, nunca chegou a uma certeza. Mais tarde, Snape também soube, Albus resolveu contar a ele, e o modo "divertido" que achou de fazê-lo foi simplesmente me abraçando por trás, enquanto professava uma metáfora muito imprópria. Quase tive uma síncope naquele dia. Preciso dizer que também Snape? Bem, poucas outras pessoas souberam. Alastor Moody foi uma delas, até hoje não quero imaginar o que viu através de paredes com aquele olho mágico para, bem... concluir. Os Flamel, é claro, também souberam. E Aberforth...

E assim tem sido nossa vida desde então. Eu sempre manti meu dormitório na torre da Grifinória. Diante de emergências, é onde me procuravam e, é claro, ainda procuram. Bastaram alguns feitiços para que as batidas naquela porta pudessem ser ouvidas do quarto de Albus, que... bem, acabou se tornando o nosso quarto. Em momentos como esse, a lareira se mostra muito prática, basta um pouco de pó de flu e... problema resolvido.

Nunca tivemos filhos, mesmo no começo eu já não tinha idade para isso, Albus tampouco parecia confortável com a ideia de se tornar pai depois dos 100, quando tão facilmente poderiam confundi-lo com um bisavô. Se bem que, apesar de tê-lo dito muitas vezes como desculpa, não acredito que tenha sido sua real preocupação. O fato é que, queira ou não, homens influentes, sobretudo os incorruptíveis como ele, estão sujeitos a despropósitos de inimigos, mesmo em tempos de paz. Nem mesmo quero pensar nos tempos de guerra! Sempre compreendi seus medos e... em verdade, os compartilhei. Quanto à necessidade de oficializar nosso relacionamento, nunca a sentimos. A despeito de tudo isso, fomos muito felizes. Somos. E, creio, seremos ainda por muitos anos.

_Fim_


End file.
